1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for operating vehicles.
2. Background Information
Vehicles may be used for a variety of purposes. Often times, however, these vehicles can only operate in one mode of operation. This may increase manufacturing variability and may not allow for vehicles to operate in different types of environments.